


the untimate party spot

by softelmax



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, chat fic, i honestly dont know, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelmax/pseuds/softelmax
Summary: Percy J created a group chatPercy J Added Annabeth C, Frank Z, Hazel L, Leo V, Piper M, Jason G, Nico D, Will SPercy J; wassupPiper M: what is thisPercy J; this, my friend is the ultimate party spotPiper M: i hate it here <3Percy J: shut upAnnabeth C: percy, be nice.Percy: okay :(
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 22





	the untimate party spot

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be real, i dont know what this is. i wrote it in my notebook while in the psych ward  
> (also hi im back :) )

Percy J created a group chat

Percy J Added Annabeth C, Frank Z, Hazel L, Leo V, Piper M, Jason G, Nico D, Will S

Percy J; wassup

Piper M: what is this

Percy J; this, my friend is the ultimate party spot

Piper M: i hate it here <3

Percy J: shut up

Annabeth C: percy, be nice.

Percy J: okay :(

Jason G: BOOM roasted

Piper M: jason be nice

Jason G: No <3

Percy J renamed Jason G to: sparky

Percy J renamed Annabeth C owl head

Percy J renamed Frank Z to: goldfish

Percy J renamed Piper M to: beauty queen

Percy J renamed Hazel L to: baby

Percy J renamed Will S to: sunny

Percy J renamed Nico D to: death boi

Percy J renamed Leo V to :annoying

Percy J changed their name to cool man

cool man: Wait

cool man changed their name to: cool dude

owl head: wtf percy

cool dude: shhh baby is here

baby: What the fuckk percy

cool man: WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD

annoying:......

goldfish: Right after I strangle percy I’m going to step on you

annoying: do it big guy ;)

goldfish: LEO NO

annoying: leo YES

beauty queen: I literally fucking hate it here

goldfish: LANGUAGE

baby: y’all know that i’m technically 91 right?

cool dude: 👁️👄👁️


End file.
